


Euphoria

by Redtailedhero



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, OC, Owen Grady - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtailedhero/pseuds/Redtailedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something someone requested on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

He just couldn’t handle it anymore. All of the teasing was driving him insane; the soft touches on his arms or shoulders, the way she’d addressed him as ‘Alpha’ in casual conversation, and right now she was eating a popsicle, sliding her lips over the tip and sucking just ever so slightly. He could feel his cock twitch awake in his pants. She pulled the iced treat from her mouth to let out a laugh to a joke Barry was telling her.  
The ice pop dripped down onto her fingers and she brought her hand to her mouth, still holding the treat as she licked from her fingers up to the top of the pop. A growl of a noise almost escaped him. Didn’t she understand what she was doing to him? “Ducky, before you head home I’ll need to see you in my office.” He stated, using the nickname he gave her after she went on and on about her favorite dinosaur being the Saurolophus from the movie Land Before Time.  
“Be right there Alpha!” She answered. He took a deep breath to calm himself and went into his office.  
A moment later she was at his door waving out the door. “See you tomorrow Barry.” She smiled and turned her attention to her boss. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Close the door.” He replied as he stared at her.  
Suddenly she was nervous, only thinking that maybe she did something wrong and was now going to lose her internship. She closed the door and looked down at the floor, missing the fact that his eyes where running down and up her body. The moment of silence was killing her, she couldn’t lose this internship, and so she spoke up. “Alpha, if I’ve done something wrong then I’m sorry. Whatever it is, please let me make it up to you.”  
He stood from his chair and moved to stand in front of her; smelling the scent of her perfume and the slight scent of sweat from working in the sun. “I’m sure you haven’t been a bad girl on purpose.” His voice was husky and suggestive.  
Her eyes widened with surprise. Yeah she always found Owen attractive; she had pleased herself on multiple nights thinking about him. Surely this was just smutty dream she was having, right? “Alpha?” She questioned and was excited as she watched the tremble that shook his body, his eyes filled with lust. She leaned closer to him, her chest brushing against his. “Tell me how to be a good girl, please.” She whispered.  
His hand slid up her arm, nails lightly scratching her skin, before his hand fell on the back of her neck. He pulled her lips to his wasting no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. She fought him for dominance as her hands gripped the front of his shirt, but he wouldn’t let her win. Tugging at her hair, he made a warning noise in his chest and she immediately responded by letting him take control.  
His other hand followed the curves of her body until it rested on her buttocks. She responded by grinding her hips against his, making herself moan and her hands were quickly in his hair, keeping him close to her. He removed his lips from hers and moved them to her throat with gentle kisses. He didn’t linger there long as his hands traveled to the front of her button up plaid shirt. His fingers moved quickly, and soon he had the entire garment off of her skin.  
“No bra. Naughty girl.” He whispered against one of her nipples, causing the flesh to harden to a pointed nub. Sucking the pink bud into his mouth, he scrapped his teeth against the sensitive area causing her mouth to open in a breathless moan. His hand worked on the other nipple, giving it the much needed attention.  
The heat was pooled intensely in her stomach; she needed some kind of release or something. “O-owen.” She whimpered as she tried to slide off his vest but suddenly he was off of her, staring at her. “Wrong.” He stated. She was panting and trying to clear her thoughts, what did she do wrong? “Alpha; forgive me.” She panted as she realized her mistake.  
“I don’t think I can forgive you so easily this time.” He stated as he stripped his vest off. His lips attached to hers as he lifted her up in his arms and walked to over to his desk. Leaning against the wood he released her lips and slowly guided her body down so she was on her knees in front of him. “Make up for your mistake.” He voice was full of authority making her shiver.  
Her hands worked on opening his pants, an easy task as they fell to the floor along with his boxers. His hardened member stared her in the face and she happily slid her lips over him, drawing him deep into her mouth. “Keep your eyes on me.” He spoke and her eyes snapped to his. “Good girl.” He smiled at her before his fingers laced through her hair keeping a pressure of the back of her head, as he guided the tempo of the blowjob. “Mmmm, perfect baby girl.” She began to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth, remembering to relax her throat muscles as to not choke. He spoke words of encouragement up until she felt him start to tremble and buck against her lips. She felt him dragging her away from his member but she defied him by grabbing onto his butt and pulling herself towards him. “Wait.” He tried to get her to stop but the word fell on deaf ears, her eyes still locked with him showing him her determination. Giving a few more hard sucks and his whole body went rigid as he spilled into her mouth. “Fuuuuuck.” He groaned out as he watched her take it all in, cleaning him off completely.  
“Was that good alpha?” She asked her breath ghosting over his cock. She grabbed him firmly and started pumping him slowly. “Want more?” She asked.  
“That was good, but bad. Naughty girl, I told you to wait.” He growled as he pulled her to stand and he switched her positions; clearing his desk as he pushed her back. “Time to learn a lesson.” He quickly disposed of her shorts and panties. “You’re already wet.” He stated as he spread her legs open. He moved his tongue slowly over her hips, nipping here and there. “Eyes open.” He reminded her as her eyes started to fall shut in bliss. Teasingly, he was careful to lick and kiss everywhere except her clitoris.  
She held onto the desk sides, panting with want and shivering constantly under his hungry gaze. She bit her lip to hold back her cries but he stopped that as well. “I want to hear you.” He growled before continuing his work. It seemed like whenever her climax was about to hit he would back his tongue away with a knowing smirk. She cried and moaned as she went deeper and deeper into his inflicting abyss.  
He slid a finger into her core and the muscles clamped down on the intrusion immediately. He knew she was so close to snapping now, but he knew she wasn’t there just yet. He took the bud of her clitoris between his lips and sucked twice before rapidly flicking his tongue over it, driving her with no mercy to her high.  
“A-Alpha!” She cried out as she clenched her eyes shut, the sensations ready to override her body and he pulled back, pulling his finger out from her, a loud whimper escaped her teeth bitten lips. He stood and lined himself against her opening before pushing in, the muscles wrapping around him tightly, looking for anything to help her release. He sat back in his chair and pulled her on top to ride him.  
He helped her rise and fall on him moving slowly inside of her, working up a steady tempo. “Not yet.” He commanded and she bit her lip from sobbing out. She just wanted to let go and he wasn’t going to let her. He caught her lips with his own, swallowing her moans and cries.  
Her nails dug into his shoulders and she held onto the feeling building in her. “Eyes on me.” Her eyes snapped open, not realizing that she had closed them. “A-alpha… p-please…” His hand fell in between them and his thumb rubbed circles on her as he pumped into her faster. “Come for me now.”  
Those words were like magic as they pushed her over the edge sending her into a series of powerful orgasms. Her mouth fell open with a loud moan. He lifted her body and placed her on the desk as he continued to move in her. Wave after wave of pleasure racked her body as she tiredly whispered words of encouragement in his ear. “Harder, please.” His tempo increased and she wasn’t sure if she could handle it but she wanted him to end up satisfied too. Suddenly, she felt the heat of his juices pouring into her, the sensation was overpowering and she moaned as it triggered a final orgasm from her.  
He panted against her shoulder for a few minutes before looking down at her. Her eyes were half-opened with exhaustion. “Good girl, let’s get cleaned up in the office shower and I’ll take you home.” He saw small frown on her lips. “My home of course, you have a few more lessons still.”


End file.
